


Jealousy

by Flamenoodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, T, There's no angst just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: Okay this is probably really ooc. Sorry, I just wanted to write fluff.





	Jealousy

Not here... Zenyatta thought as he looked around his surroundings and quickly determined that Genji wasn't here. Leaving the area to search for him more. This past few days it seemed that Genji had been in a bad mood and after their usual morning meditation Genji quickly excused himself and ran elsewhere. And of course Zenyatta being the worried teacher he was looked everywhere possible for his dear student. 

After a while of searching he found him perched upon a boulder that was near the mountain cliff gazing off into the view.  
"Genji!" Zenyatta called out which the other responded to by turning their head.  
"Master! Were you looking for me?"  
"Yes my dear student I was! I was simply wondering if you were alright?"  
Genji avoided his gaze by looking down.  
"I'm fine master."  
Well...it seems that Genji was going to be stubborn today.  
"It looks like i'll have to rephrase that question...Genji. What's wrong?" Zenyatta asked again. His voiced laced with concern.  
Genji shrunk. It looks like he couldn't hide it even if he wanted to...  
"I-It's nothing important. Not even worthy of your time..." His shoulder shagged.  
"If it is bothering you my student it is worthy of all my time. Nothing is more important than your well being to me!"

Genji blushed and couldn't feel his heart clench from that. Ahh such a kind and compassionate man his master was. That however just made his issue feel all the more childish...  
"...I was feeling jealous master..."  
"Jealous?"  
The cyborg lowered his head in embarrassment.  
"Lately...you have been spending a lot of time with my dragon...I wake up only to find you missing because you've been taking Midori out for a walk...without me."

The omnic was suprised by what his student said. He didn't know what was bothering his student but he didn't think it was this. He was jealous. He hadn't realized he had been spending that much time with his dragon. He was just enjoying the being's company and had wanted to get along the creature. After all in a sense it could be said that Midori was Genji's family. Who wouldn't want to get along with the precious family member of his most beloved.

"I'm sorry Genji...I hadn't realized. But rest assured even if I am spending a lot of time with Midori without a doubt you're still the most important person to her."  
Genji simply raised his head and stared at him in silence...Did he say something wrong?  
"I'm not jealous of you Master...i'm jealous of Midori..."  
"Pardon?"  
At this point Genji was thankful for his visor as he was pouting and blushing underneath it. He was already acting like a child after all so he might as well confess everything!  
"It feels like you've been spending less time with me and more time with Midori! I'm sorry for acting like a child master but I just can't help but feel jealous!" He looked down as he twiddled his fingers.  
"It feels as if she's stealing all your attention away from me..."

Zenyatta simply stayed silent and stared at the other. Meanwhile Genji was about to explode from embarrassment and wanted to hide under a rock.  
"Geez! This is why I didn't want to tell you master!" He slammed his hands over his face as steam escaped from the valves on his shoulders.  
"I know i'm a grown man way past the age of acting like a child."  
The cyborg raised his head when he heard his master...chuckling? Oh dear lord Zenyatta was laughing at him. He wanted to jump off the cliff.  
"I apologise my dear student! I promise I'm not laughing at you!"  
Zenyatta raised a finger to wipe where his eyes would be even though he didn't have the ability to cry.  
"I just can't help but think how adorable you are."  
Ok. Genji was seriously about to die from embarrassment here.   
"Midori is your precious family member. I just want to get along with her as the family of my dearest."

Zenyatta opened his arms.  
"I'm sorry if it feel like I haven't been spending enough time with you. Come here!"  
Although somewhat reluctant Genji jumped off the boulder. Leaping into his master's arms(careful not to tackle him).  
Zenyatta chuckled again as he caught him as he couldn't help but think how cat-like he was.  
With one hand around his waist and the other patting his back Zenyatta floated back where he came from.  
"Let's go home. I'll make sure to spoil you plently.  
Genji simply nuzzle into his neck in response.


End file.
